Una cerveza de mantequilla
by Eledhwen Moonlight Spell
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si Gandalf y su compañía se pierden y misteriosamente llega al mundo mágico de Harry Potter? Capítulo dos!
1. Capítulo I

¡Aiya! Pues éste es un cross over como tantos otros, pero espero que les guste. ¡Por favor dejen review's!

**Disclaimer: **A Tolkien lo que es de Tolkien, y a Rowling lo que es de Rowling, yo solo me divierto un poco mezclando sus personajes.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Una Cerveza de Mantequilla 

**Capítulo I**

Gandalf detuvo a su compañía frente a una taberna de aspecto bastante acogedor, pero antes de atreverse a decirles que entraran, sacó de su capa un mapa de la Tierra Media. Le dio varias vueltas mientras los demás observaban lo que pasaba a su alrededor con sorpresa. Hombres y mujeres con túnicas de colores brillantes, rostros extraños, y sombreros de punta parecidos al de Gandalf pasaban de largo sin prestarles atención. Bueno, excepto a Legolas. Cada mujer que pasaba por ahí lo miraba con atención, murmuraba algo, y luego se iba.

"Este lugar es muy extraño, Gandalf, ¿estás seguro que seguimos en la Tierra Media?" Preguntó  Frodo un tanto asustado. Sam se encargó de tranquilizarlo:

"No se preocupe, Señor Frodo, Gandalf sabrá qué hacer. Por lo pronto preocúpese por mantener escondido ese anillo, no sea que éstas personas sean en realidad espías de Saruman, o incluso gente de Mordor."

Pippin y Merry veían asombrados absolutamente todo lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a abarcar. Azorados y en silencio, milagrosamente no dijeron palabra alguna. Gimli se veía un poco hambriento y desesperado, así que se sentó en una banca de metal y dijo al tiempo que su estómago rugía:

"Hay un aroma demasiado agradable que proviene de ésta taberna. Si no encuentras algo que darme de comer, entraré y no saldré hasta que mi barriga esté tan llena que me tengan que sacar rodando."

Legolas se recargó en una pared y cruzando los brazos intentó animarlo.

"Paciencia, Maese Enano, Mithrandir es sabio. No desconfíen en éste momento. Recuerden todos los peligros de los que nos ha sacado."

"Y también en los que nos ha metido." Dijo Boromir entre dientes asomándose por la ventana de la taberna.

Aragorn escuchó y lo tomó del cuello de su túnica acercándolo amenazadoramente.

"No vuelvas a decir algo así, ¿entendiste?"

"Bueno, bueno, calma, parece que ya sé dónde estamos." Dijo Gandalf por fin. Todos tenían su atención puesta en él esperando cualquier noticia. Querían desesperadamente salir de ahí.

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Aragorn.

"Eh... pues... ¿porqué no entramos a comer algo mientras decido qué camino tomar para regresar a la Tierra Media? Creo que nos hemos desviado un poco del camino."

Todos cayeron al suelo con gotas de sudor en la frente. Boromir fue el primero en recuperarse para gritar:

"¡Todo es culpa del elfo! Si no hubiéramos confiado en su "visión élfica" no nos habríamos perdido, pero estaba demasiado ocupado con esas cosas que encontró en el camino."

Legolas lo miró amenazadoramente mientras se quitaba sus gafas de sol.

"No tengo la culpa, el sol de éste lugar lastima mis ojos y además ya nos habíamos perdido antes de que las encontrara."

Gimli se levantó del suelo y entró corriendo al lugar gritando:

"¡Comida!"

Todos entraron después de él y buscaron una mesa lo bastante grande para sentarse. Desgraciadamente, no encontraron una del tamaño, así que optaron por sentarse en grupos pequeños y no perderse de vista entre sí.

Aragorn, Legolas y Gandalf tomaron una mesa, mientras que Gimli y Boromir otra, y los hobbits en otra. Cautelosamente, Gollum entró arrastrándose cubierto con una capa gris raída y se acomodó en un rincón observando atentamente a Frodo. 

Sam le dijo en un susurro:

"¡Señor Frodo! ¡Gollum nos sigue! ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Estamos en un lugar desconocido y esa bestia nos ha seguido el rastro."

"Ay, estoy harto de esa cosa fea y flaca que nos persigue. ¿Porqué no mejor nos persigue una linda elfa de Lórien, o de Mirkwood?" Respondió Frodo.

Pippin y Merry le reprendieron a coro:

"¡Frodo!"

Habían pasado ya unos minutos, y había oscurecido ya cuando un grupo de niños con uniforme de Hogwarts entró a la taberna seguidos de Dumbledore y algunos profesores, entre ellos, Remus y Snape, además de que Hagrid era parte de la comitiva.

Ron vio inmediatamente a los hobbits y dijo a Hermione y Harry:

"Oigan, ¿habían visto gente así en el mundo mágico?"

"¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntarme a mí, bobo?" Respondió Harry dándole un 'ligero' golpe en la cabeza "¿Se te ha olvidado que yo no sé de éstas cosas?" 

Ron acariciaba su cabeza tratando de aminorar el dolor:

"Lo siento..."

Hermione sacó todos los ejemplares de los libros de Harry Potter y los hojeó rápidamente:

"Aquí no dice nada de criaturas de ese tipo. ¡Miren! " Señaló a Gandalf "Ese mago tiene un sombrero similar a los que se usan normalmente. Tal vez sea el director de una obra de teatro y por eso están vestidos los demás de esa manera."

Ron respondió:

"Yo no sé. Solo quiero un tarro de cerveza de mantequilla."

Gimli escuchó la palabra cerveza y corrió hasta ellos sin importarle el hecho de no conocerlos:

"¿Cerveza? ¿Dónde?"

Con cara de sorpresa, los tres chicos señalaron la barra. Gimli corrió entonces eufórico hacia el lugar señalado.

"Que gente más extraña..." dijo Ron.

Gimli puso el grito en el cielo cuando no pudo alcanzar la barra para pedir su tan soñado tarro de cerveza. Hagrid, que estaba sentado en uno de los bancos, lo notó, y pidió un tarro por él. Una vez que se lo habían dado, se lo alcanzó al enano, pero al ver su cara, ambos se quedaron más asombrados que nunca.

"Por las barbas de mi padre, Glóin" dijo Gimli ", que no imaginé que existieran enanos de semejante tamaño."

"¿Enano yo?" Respondí Hagrid "Yo nunca pensé que hubiera gigantes tan diminutos. Debo llamar al ministerio de magia y reportar que se han estado haciendo experimentos con Gigantes. Deberían hacer algo al respecto."

Malfoy, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle fueron hasta el rincón en el que se había escondido Gollum, y sin notarlo, se sentaron en una mesa para tres.

"Que ropa tan ridícula traen puesta esos sujetos. Deberían tener un mejor sentido de la moda, o tal vez sean tan pobres y patéticos que se tengan que vestir así."

Crabbe y Goyle rieron; y Gollum, al sentirse incómodo en ese lugar, se comenzó a arrastrar por debajo de la mesa. Desafortunadamente para él, Draco lo vio, y lo detuvo de la esquina de su capa:

"No tan rápido, sirviente. Mis zapatos están sucios del polvo de éste pueblo. Límpialos antes de irte."

Gollum, indignado, lo miró a los ojos y dijo enfadado:

"¿Yo? ¿Limpiar zzzzapatossssessss? Nunca, tesssoro, nunca. Queremos al tessssoro, si noss dass al tessoro, limpiaremosss, pero antesss no."

Se dio la media vuelta y dio una bofetada a Draco, luego se fue a toda velocidad para esconderse debajo de otra mesa.

"¡Elfo malagradecido!" Vociferó Draco "¡Aún cuando los magos los han acogido nos paga de esta manera!"

Harry, Ron y Hermione se sentaron en la mesa de junto de Legolas, Gandalf y Aragorn.

"Me siento tentado a preguntarles de dónde vienen." Dijo Harry.

"¿Y porqué no le preguntas?" Comentó Ron con un gran panecillo en la boca.

"Sería descortés. Podrían molestarse." Se apresuró a responder Hermione.

"¿Gandalf?" Dijo Aragorn.

"Dime."

"¿Porqué aquí todos usan sombreros como él tuyo?" Inquirió el hombre.

"¿Cómo voy a saberlo?" Dijo Gandalf un poco molesto "Creí que mi atuendo era único. ¿Habían visto a alguien en la Tierra Media con mi vestimenta? Y ahora todos la usan. Qué falta de originalidad."

"Percibo cierta desconfianza en los que nos rodean." Dijo Legolas en tono pensativo.

"¡No me digas!" Respondieron Aragorn y Gandalf al mismo tiempo.

"¡Bueno, no me vean así!" 

"¿Habías visto algo así?" Preguntó Pippin, asombrado.

Merry examinaba atentamente una de las bromas de Fred y George:

"Jamás. ¿Crees que podremos llevarnos algunas a la Comarca? Seremos la sensación."

"Tenemos de sobra en el colegio" dijo George ". Les podemos traer algunas si quieren. A cambio nos mostrarán qué clase de bromas se hacen en el lugar de donde vienen."

"Sí, eso sería magnífico." Completó Fred.

"¡Claro, gracias!" Respondieron los hobbits.

Fuera del lugar, un nazgûl desmontó su caballo y entró. Al verlo, Frodo se llevó la mano a la herida que le habían causado y desfiguró inconscientemente su boca en una mueca de dolor. Al mismo tiempo, Harry se encogió de miedo. Se vieron mutuamente y Frodo le dijo adolorido:

"¿Tú también?"

Harry asintió con la cabeza, pero invocó valor de su parte y recordando el hechizo que tantas veces lo había ayudado, sacó su varita diciendo:

"¡Ridicculo!"

Sobre el nazgûl apareció misteriosamente un sombrero con frutas y un atuendo tropical. Todos comenzaron a reír eufóricamente y el espectro, avergonzado, corrió fuera de allí lo más pronto posible lanzando un chillido espantoso.

"¡Magnifico! ¡Era un boggart! ¡Yo creí que era un dementor!"

Frodo corrió entonces hasta Harry y lo abrazó, llegándole apenas a la barbilla:

"¡Gracias, gracias! ¿Cómo puedo pagarte lo que has hecho?"

Harry se sonrojó y respondió

"Esto... no lo sé, no fue nada."

Sam cruzó los brazos y remedó a Harry:

"No fue nada, no fue nada. Payaso."

Frodo lo soltó y le dijo con estrellas en los ojos:

"Por favor, por favor, déjame pagarte. Haré lo que sea."

Ron se acercó a Harry y le susurró al oído:

"Mejor que se te ocurra algo, o terminarás como con Dobby." 

Harry recordó lo sucedido con el elfo doméstico y su rostro se volvió azul, por lo que buscó algo rápidamente y viendo el brillo del anillo en su cuello, dijo:

"Bueno, ese anillo me gusta, ¿lo puedo ver? Solo quiero verlo."

"¿E... el anillo?" Preguntó titubeante el hobbit ". No, lo siento, eso no puedo permitirlo. Pide cualquier otra cosa, y te la daré."

"Bueno, la verdad es que necesito un par de calcetas nuevas porque cierto elfo me ha dejado con pares incompletos. Si puedes darme eso, estaremos a mano." Dijo Harry.

"¿Un elfo? ¿No será mejor recuperar las calcetas que has perdido? Déjame ver si puedo traértelas de vuelta. Ven. Acompáñame."

Harry caminó detrás de él seguido de Ron y Hermione, que no estaban dispuestos a dejar a su amigo en compañía de pequeñas personas raras.

Se detuvieron frente a la mesa de Legolas.

"Legolas, ¿de casualidad no tendrás unas calcetas sin par por ahí?"

"¿Perdón?" Preguntó el elfo.

Hermione, con estrellas en los ojos, se lanzó a Legolas aferrándose a uno de sus brazos:

"¡Pero qué elfo más hermoso! ¡Me gustaría tener uno así en mi casa!"

"... ¿Qué pasa aquí?" Inquirió Legolas.

"¿Porqué está vestido así? ¿No se supone que debería tener puesto un forro de cojín, además de medir la sexta parte de lo que mide?" Preguntó Ron.

"¡¿De qué están hablando?!" Exclamó el referido.

Hermione seguía abrazándolo y diciendo cosas sin sentido.

"Disculpe, señor elfo, ¿a qué casa sirve usted?" Dijo Harry.

Legolas se levantó de la silla, furioso, aún atado a la chica, y dijo:

"¿Servir? ¿Yo servir a alguien? ¡Qué insulto! Soy un príncipe entre los míos. ¡Los elfos no sirven a nadie!"

Dobby apareció misteriosamente y lo corrigió:

"Los elfos domésticos solo vivimos para servir a los magos, de modo que..." pero se dio cuenta de la apariencia de Legolas "¡No sabía que hubiera elfos tan altos y hermosos! Seguramente son para servir a los gigantes, así estarán en proporción con sus amos. O quizá sean para gente más rica y privilegiada, como el Profesor Dumbledore."

"¡Suficiente!" Exclamó Legolas "¡Exijo que me digan qué es lo que pasa aquí!"

"Señor elfo" comenzó Ron ", ¿le molestaría sacudir mi capa? Hace rato pasamos por una polvareda, y no quiero arriesgar a usar uno de mis hechizos, usted sabe cómo soy de malo con eso y..."

Hermione lo interrumpió para defender al elfo que seguía teniendo aprisionado:

"¡Cállate, Ron! , el señor elfo no quiere hacer nada de eso ahora."

Legolas, realmente agradecido por la defensa, respondió con una gentil sonrisa:

"Os agradezco lo que hacéis por mí, bella dama."

Hermione, viéndolo con los ojos demasiado abiertos y sonrojada, dijo:

"Bella dama... Me llamasteis bella dama..."

Lo abrazó con más fuerza, casi sacándole el aire:

"¡Ay! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para quedarme con él?"

Legolas, casi sin aliento, dijo entre dientes:

"Bien, ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Gandalf, ¿podrías sacarnos de aquí?"

Armándose de todo su valor, Gandalf se puso de pie y dijo en voz alta de modo que todos se dieron cuenta (aunque no era precisamente lo que quería hacer):

"¡Claro que los sacaré de aquí! ¡Soy un mago!"

Un silencio sepulcral invadió las Tres Escobas. Luego de unos segundos de pesada quietud, un alumno de Hogwarts que vestía distintivos de Ravenclaw dijo:

"¿Y qué? ¡Yo también!"

"Y yo." Dijo Harry a su vez.

"Y yo." Dijo Ron.

"Y, obviamente, yo." Completó Hermione.

"¡Y yo! ¡Yo! ¡Yo!" Todos empezaron a gritar al mismo tiempo.

"¿Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?" Preguntó Boromir, desesperado.

"¡Comida!" Gritaba Gimli, llorando de felicidad.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Y muchísimas tonterías más que se me ocurrirán luego y que subiré en cuanto escriba. ¿Qué les pareció? ¡¡¡Dejen review's porfas!!!

Mil gracias a Silice-Black que me ha ayudado con esto, espero que el próximo capítulo lo escribamos entre las dos ^^

¡¡Reviews, reviews, reviews!!


	2. Capítulo II

Eledhwen: Hemos vuelto!! Wahahahahaha, el mundo será nuestro!! Ehh... bueno, no, pero por fin!!! hemos tenido que esperar un montón para tener tiempo de escribirlo, pero como mañana no tenemos clases...!!! ^^

Silice Black: ._. cool!!!!

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Una Cerveza de Mantequilla 

**Capítulo II**

Gandalf se cruzó de brazos refunfuñando; no era justo que todos fueran magos, ahora sentía como que había perdido parte de su identidad o algo así.

"¡No es justo! ¡Yo era el único mago aquí hasta que llegaron esos mocosos! Pero no me importa, porque ¡yo soy un mago gris!"

Los estudiantes de Hogwarts miraron fijamente sus uniforme, y uno de ellos dijo en voz alta:

"Pues yo soy azul claro con azul oscuro."

"Si, buen punto" dijo otro ", el mío es verde y plateado, así que es mejor que un sucio y raído gris."

Indignado, Gandalf levanta la voz nuevamente:

"¡Impertinentes! ¿Tienen idea de lo que me ha costado obtener este título?"

Harry vi su túnica y preguntó a Hermione:

"¿Cuánto costó esto?"

Ella lo ignoró, viendo con estrellas en los ojos a Legolas, quien intentaba pasar desapercibido y liberarse del abrazo asfixiante de Hermione.

"¿Ron?"

Se encogió de hombros:

"Lo compró mi Mamá, y la verdad este debe ser más barato por qué es de segunda mano"

Gandalf ya no podía soportar más, su orgullo como mago gris había sido lastimado.

"Y pensar que en casa de Elrond me veneran"

Gandalf sale de la taberna con grandes y pesados pasos, mientras que desde el otro extremo de Las Tres Escobas la atención de Dumbeldore había sido captada por ese intrigante y GRIS sujeto.

"Mmm... noto algo vagamente familiar en ese hombre Negro deslavado"

El profesor Lupin le murmura al director con mucho respeto.

"Humm profesor, la palabra correcta es... ¡GRIS!"

Dumbeldore no le presta mucha atención a las palabras del profesor, y mientras se pone de pie y se dispone a seguir al misterioso personaje GRIS, escucha a Severus Snape murmurar con cierto desprecio.

"¿Qué mas da? De todas maneras su capa es muy fea, debería aprender a mi, que yo solo uso... 'ACE'"

Remus lo mira de reojo y corrige:

"Severus, ¿eso no es para ropa blanca?"

Snape se queda pensativo. Finalmente exclama con cierto enojo:

"¡Demonios! ¡Con razón mis calcetines son tan blancos!"

El licántropo desvió su mirada hacia los tobillos de su compañero y notó una blancura indescriptible e inigualable que sobresalía por debajo de la oscura capa que llevaba puesta.

"Si, probablemente esa sea la razón." Olvidó rápidamente el hecho al ser su atención atraída hacia un rostro en particular que reflejaba familiaridad hacia él.

Mientras tanto Aragorn, preocupado por el bienestar de su guía y amigo, siguió sus pasos y salió de la taberna, cuyo nombre aún ignoraba. La noche era fresca, y no había casi movimiento en las calles. Detrás de él escuchó una voz que preguntó asombrada:

"¿Sirius?"

Se dio media vuelta y encontró al profesor Lupin de pie mirándolo atónito. Extrañado de su expresión, inquirió:

"¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo?"

Remus se lanza al cuello de Aragorn y exclama eufóricamente:

"¡Sirius! ¿Porqué no me dijiste que habías llegado? te habría esperado en la casa de los Gritos."

El dúnedain se separó de él y con los ojos realmente abiertos, intentó mantenerlo alejado, pues frenéticamente quería volver a abrazarlo.

"Espere un segundo, ¿quién rayos es usted? Y ¿Quién rayos es Sirius?"

"No te hagas el tonto, sabes que te puedo reconocer aunque estés disfrazado. Sé que viniste con esos hombrecillos para pasar desapercibido."

"Ya le dije que yo no soy ningún Sirius."

Enfadado por la supuesta negación de su amigo, casi su hermano, dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose de él; aunque claro estaba, para Aragorn era mejor entre más lejos estuviera.

"¿Cómo puedes intentar engañarme a mi? ¡CLARO QUE ERES SIRIUS BLACK!"

Su grito desesperado fue escuchado inmediatamente por los que estaban más próximos a la puerta de la taberna, quienes a su vez se encargaron de correr la voz de que el famoso convicto que andaba suelto desde hacía tiempo se encontraba muy cerca de ellos.

Harry, apenas hubo escuchado el nombre de su padrino, salió corriendo del lugar a su encuentro.

"¡Sirius!"

Pero cuál sería su sorpresa al ver a Remus junto a un hombre que ni era su padrino, ni era alguien a quien quisiera ver. Pero Harry no era el único que había escuchado la noticia de que Black andaba suelto de nuevo. Una multitud de personas se habían reunido formando un semicírculo encerrando a los dos sujetos en cuestión.

Entre el público se escuchaban toda clase de comentarios, tales como los que se van a nombrar a continuación.

"Podría ser..."

"¡¡Sí es él, no hay duda!!"

"Mi Abuelita dice que ese hombre se come a los muggles si se portan mal"

"A mí, mi tío me dijo que si lo hacías enfadar no te traía regalos en Navidad"

"No... creo que ese es Santa Claus..."

"¡Oh no! En definitiva se trata del famoso ex convicto Sirius Black, que escapo de Azkaban hace poco por el cargo de haber asesinado a 12 muggles y a un mago, y no sólo eso, pueden creer que traicionó a los padres de Harry Potter, Lily y James Potter, el cual era como un hermano para Black; aún así los entregó al-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, el temible Lord Oscuro que hace muchos años..."

Sam, quien había seguido a la multitud, ahogó un grito de terror:

"El Señor Oscuro..."

"Nah, tranquilo Sam" dijo Pippin a sus espaldas "ya leí el libro y no es ese el Señor Oscuro del que nosotros huimos tengo entendido que éste ni siquiera tiene una fortaleza, sino que vive en una casa maltrecha con un sujeto desagradable que se puede convertir en rata."

"¿Realmente se puede?"

"Eso dicen."

"Me impresionan las cosas que se pueden hacer aquí. ¿Pueden creer que hacen magia como Gandalf con unas varitas diminutas?"

Merry se ríe por lo bajo y dije maliciosamente:

"Jejeje, bueno, yo también puedo hacer eso."

"¡Merry!" Lo reprime Pippin "¡No esa clase de varitas!"

"Ah, bueno. En fin, ¡miren! ¡Trancos está en problemas!"

Su atención se fija nuevamente en la pareja de extraños hombres frente a ellos. Aragorn intentaba disipar la atención de la gente hacia otra parte, pero le era imposible. 

En aquellos momentos una esbelta figura, la cual arrastraba de una de sus extremidades inferiores (¡su pierna pervertidos!), a una chica extasiada (¡¡por su belleza!! ¿Qué pasa con ustedes, degenerados?).

"¡¡Un momento!! Él es inocente."

Todos fijan sus miradas en el hermoso elfo de anormales proporciones (su altura ¡¿Gente, dejen de leer slash, quiere?!).

"¡Oh! El elfo ha hablado." dijo Ron, con un aire de superioridad, mientras que Harry lo miraba desdeñosamente. Él nunca hacía esa clase de cosas por él. Legolas volvió a hablar.

"Su nombre es Aragorn, hijo de Arathorn, y el único inodoro..."

Aragorn lo interrumpe:

"Heredero."

"¡Eso! Heredero a trono de Gondor. Y lo testifico yo, Legolas Hojaverde, hijo de Thranduil, y príncipe de Mirkwood."

Boromir interviene entonces y dice con lágrimas en los ojos:

"Déjalo ya, ¿quieres? Desde que salimos de Rivendel me has restregado en la cara que yo no tengo poder y no soy más que el hijo del senescal."

Crabbe levanta la voz y pregunta estúpidamente:

"¿El hijo del semental?"

Draco le da un golpe en la cabeza.

"SENESCAL, idiota, y cállate que quiero escuchar cómo termina esto."

Gandalf hace acto de presencia entre la gente y pasa al centro del círculo. 

"¿Qué pasa aquí? Aragorn, ¿porqué ese hombre te ve de esa manera?"

"¿Yo qué sé? ¿Tengo acaso la culpa de ser tan guapo?"

Remus insiste de nuevo:

"¡Lo ves! ¡Te digo que eres Sirius!"

Aragorn esta vez no contesta, tan solo le dedica una mirada de cansancio.

"¿Por qué tanto ajetreo? Alguien me quiere explicar por que están todos FUERA de la taberna y no DENTRO de ésta?"

En esos momentos se cruza su mirada con la de Gandalf, toda la comitiva se hunde en un profundo silencio. 

"¡¿Gaddy¡?"

"¡¿Duddy¡?"

Y sin que nadie se lo esperara, tanto como el gran Gandalf el mago gris, y el director del famoso colegio de Hogwarts, escuela de magia y hechicería, Albus Dumbeldore; corren al encuentro uno del otro rebosantes de alegría por encontrarse el uno frente al otro.

El grupo entero hace unión de sus voces para exclamar en coro:

"¿Eh? ¿¡Qué rayos pasa aquí?!"

Continuará...


End file.
